Harajuku
Harajuku (原宿) is a fanmade character in the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She represents the district in Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan and is the geographic area spreading from Harajuku Station to Omotesando. Appearance: Harajuku is a smaller female, being both short and thin, and lacks some development. Being a Japanese city, she obtains the same skin colour as Japan, whom she lives with. With Harajuku being known internationally as a center of Japanese youth culture and fashion, she tends to dress close to cosplay. Her outfits always vary from her mood. Harajuku is mostly seen sporting Lolita gear, and tends to dye her hair according to her outfit with hair chalk. Harajuku’s original hair colour is a dark brown, almost black, but curls it to emphasize her Lolita fashion, as well as wears contacts on her deep brown eyes. Harajuku is often wearing heels. Personality: As stated by Japan, Harajuku is one of his wilder districts, along with her sister, Shinjuku. Since the regional district is mainly youth oriented, so is she. It is also shown that Harajuku had become very fond of anime and manga, and likely an otaku, as implied when she commented about how he preferred 2D males over 3D. Also, Harajuku’s love of anime goes extensively far when she spoke about getting plastic surgery for her small breasts to appear similar to many anime girls. Shinjuku talked her out of it, commenting about possible back pains and how it would distort the Lolita-girl image. She complied, but dressed as gothic-Lolita for the rest of the week to show her feelings. Before her present state, Harajuku herself had been the type who can get her point across well, and mutters quietly when she really got angry, rather than being as flamboyant as she is now. Previous history inquired her to be very hostile, as her residence became a defender of Edo, as well as Harajuku herself. Other than that, she was like many of the farmers. Her occupation previously consisted mainly of rice cleaning and flour milling with the watermill at the Shibuya River. However, due to the poor quality of the land, production never succeeded and the villages never prospered. It is said, just like her citizens, that local farmers often performed rain-making invocations at local shrines in an attempt to improve their fortunes. Relationships: Japan(Kiku Honda): Japan is her father-like figure, and the one she lives with. Although, she has been around with Japan for the longest of times, she cannot understand how he acts like an old man, and not have as much energy as she does, although they have been together for the longest of time. She is partially influenced by his otaku side. Japan is also show to be somewhat wary of Harajuku, for her ostentatious fashion and often bright and unusual clothing colour. The United States of America(Alfred F. Jones): Although on the outside, it seems that she and America get along well, she had a secret grudge against him for the Great Tokyo Air Raid. Much of her home was damaged, and she had become ill, due to the smoke and debris. Harajuku tries to forgive him now, although feels conflicted of the past. Shinjuku: Shinjuku is her elderly sister figure, whom she gained much of her fashion obsession from. Shinjuku is also much older and wiser than she is, therefore knows to consult her for any type of advice, such as breast implants, which was a large no-no to Shinjuku. Milan: During the Second World War, when Japan and Italy were allied to each other, Harajuku met Milan, who continued to be a fashion capital through the war. Harajuku inspired to be like Milan with her own outtake, and hoped to be known as a fashion capital like her as well. Rome: Harajuku met Rome through Milan during the Second World War, and aspired to be like him, alike her sister. Berlin: When Germany was allied with Japan, she had met Berlin, whom was going through some issues. The two acknowledge each other, and seem to get along. Although, in the grand scale, Berlin was closer to Toyo that her, alike Rome. New York City: New York and Harajuku are excellent trading partners. Their main trade is cloth for designing clothing. The two seem to be on the verge of friendship, although she feels conflicted due to the Great Tokyo Air Raid, and New York residing with America. Trivia *Harajuku is a very indescicive girl, leading her to her eclectic outfits, but mainly prefers to dress as a lolita. *Harajuku's birthday is on Febuary11th, the same as Japan's *She is constantly socializing with the fashion capitals of the world, due to how she wants to be like them. Category:Female city Category:Cities Category:City Category:City State Category:Japan Category:Asia Category:Female Characters Category:Female Charecters Category:East Asia